


A Little Bit Broken

by Garpie64



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Moving On, Past Character Death, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: Roy was killed in Sanctuary and Jason's only now been able to visit his grave. He has a few last things to say to his old partner.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 14
Kudos: 114





	A Little Bit Broken

Roy’s gravestone was well cared for. The stone was clean and the grass trimmed. The amount of fresh flowers contrasting vividly against the lifeless stone was a testament to how many people had loved and now missed him. For all that Roy considered himself alone, there had always been someone willing to help him. It hurt to know Jason would never see Roy’s face light up over something stupid or be the test subject to one of his absurd gadgets. In a way, Jason was jealous: jealous that no matter what people still loved Roy; jealous that Roy would always be considered a hero; jealous because the last person who cared about him was gone and happy without him. He shouldn’t be. Roy would be upset if he knew, would probably berate him for it.

Jason hated himself even more for it, but no matter how much he missed Roy he would never wish the absolute hell of resurrection on him; not when Roy was finally at peace.

Jason pulled his hands out of his coat pocket revealing an old worn trucker hat. He stared down at it sadly. “I always hated your stupid hats...”

The autumn air was cool, a breeze teasing Jason’s skin. He closed his eyes for a moment as the wind caressed over his face and twirled his hair. The air was crisp and the breeze was gentle. In all it was just a pleasant afternoon, quiet and peaceful in the cemetery. When he opened his eyes he felt the threat of tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He squatted down to set the hat among the flowers, oddly fitting among the delicate blooms. 

“You will always be the best friend I never deserved.” Jason whispered. His fingers ran over the base of the headstone. “Rest in peace, Roy.”

The sound of footsteps alerted him to another visitor. He remained silent as he stood up. His hands returned to his pockets as he stared down at the grave, fingers finding the small but heavy object sitting there. He couldn’t stop himself as he began fiddling with it. He had no desire to start any conversation especially if it would end in a fight. He just didn’t have the energy. The other didn’t seem so unwilling.

“You shouldn’t be here, Jason.” Dinah’s voice was steel. There was no sympathy in her for him. Of course, sympathy tended to be a rarity when it came to him even when he was on neutral ground with the Bats. Dinah had always been more understanding, but everyone had their limits. 

Now she was just one of several heroes chaffing at the bit to throw him into the deepest darkest pit. Jason had never been favored like Dick and Tim when he was Robin. His position as Red Hood just soured their views further. 

“Everyone keeps telling me that no matter where I go. It does wonders on a guy mentally, you know. Always wondering if there’s a place you do belong.” Jason answered with a voice void of emotion, a blank face Dinah wouldn’t be able to read. “Makes you wonder if the only place you belong is six feet in the ground. Makes you wonder why you came back at all.”

Dinah spoke a bit softer, the steel wavering. “Batman has authorized your arrest. You’re one of the Justice League’s most wanted. I should be taking you in.”

Jason glanced at her before his eyes returned to the headstone. “So why didn’t you? I am obviously not wearing armor and the most I could be hiding is a knife. I was distracted with numerous openings. You could have easily ambushed me and yet you instead announced your presence.”

Dinah was quiet for a moment. “Roy wouldn’t have wanted that.”

Jason looked at her, contemplating that strange expression on her face. Grief and guilt were clear on her face. A note of exhaustion slumped her form from mourning and the massacre at Sanctuary. She held a new bunch of flowers in her arms obviously coming to pay her respects. Jason turned his eyes back towards the headstone. Roy had loved Dinah. She had tried to help him when Oliver failed. He wouldn’t aggravate her pain. She came to mourn. He wouldn’t disturb that.

“You don’t have to worry about arresting me. I’m not sticking around. I finished the mission Roy gave me. The Red Hood is done, dead if you will.” Jason pulled his hand from his pocket, eyes falling down to the small little ring sitting in his palm. It was so small, so insignificant, nothing more than a silver band with no decoration of any sort. Anyone else would overlook it for being mundane and ordinary, but to Jason it was everything. Everything that could have been. “Just promise you won’t let them turn him into a horror story. He was too good to be a cautionary tale.”

Life had never been kind. Good things never lasted. Roy had been the last thing good to happen to him, a life and future stolen from him. Yet Jason stood here still, alive when others deserved it more. His hand shook as he placed the ring upon Roy’s grave. The weight in his heart did not lessen and the pain did not vanish. It remained and maybe it would never leave.

He didn’t know, but there was nothing he could do but continue on. Roy was gone and the world held nothing left for him to hold to, but Jason wouldn’t throw away this life. He owed Roy and his partners. He owed them a life they were denied.

Jason stood and turned to walk away, however, he paused as he neared Dinah. “I know this means nothing coming from me, but Roy was good. He was a hero. He saved me.”

Jason continued walking not giving Dinah the chance to respond. Dog perked up from her spot in the passenger seat of the truck. She wagged her tail as he reached in to pat her head before moving around to climb into the driver’s seat. The truck groaned to life and rumbled as it sat idle. The Justice League might start hunting him once the Sanctuary crisis ended. It was entirely possible Bruce would focus all attention on dragging him into some prison the League kept for their worst or maybe he’d just throw him at Belle Reve and Waller. 

It was also possible Bruce would completely forget about him and leaving him wandering aimlessly until some thug or Rogue put an end to whatever he is now.

Regardless of what happened, Jason was walking alone now. He could rely on only himself now. 

Bruce’s fixation and self-imposed isolation won’t last long. The man was prone to mood swings. Someone would eventually step up to bear the man’s sins and excuse Bruce of everything he had done. Bruce would shape up and forget everything that happened while guilting everyone into flocking back with apologies on their lips. Eventually, Bruce would lose that insane drive and things would be okay again.

The only difference this time was that Jason wasn’t going back. This time, he won’t be a fool. He won’t accept the anger and abuse as punishment. His team showed him what real family looked like. Roy showed him what love and forgiveness meant. He would never mistake the brokenness of the Bats for family. 

Jason turned to look back into the cemetery. Dinah was crouched beside Roy’s grave touching the cold stone. The pain in his chest hurt and the lump made it hard to swallow, but it was time to go, time to let Roy go. 

“Goodbye Roy, I’ll always love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


End file.
